James Vents his Anger
by James Death
Summary: James Answer's the Reviews in all of his fics...I put this in the Tenchi Section because most of my fic's end up here.Leave a review


James Vents!!!!!!  
  
Hi there ^^..I am James Death (You know the Guy with the Robe and Scythe has a Crush on A...mish fields...Yes that will do   
Anyway I had some Cool Reviews and Reviews that made me wanna find the Asshole grabs a Poker and Gouge his eyes out and  
Make the Moron eat his former eyes...Phew...Okay lets have a look:  
  
When Blue Meets Silver  
  
James:Ah Yes one of my Finest and ONLY Sailor Moon Creation....Dedacated to the Fanboys of time...^^..9Its not a Lemon..Yet...  
  
Reviews:  
  
T-Bomb:  
I hope your going to continue this,You let it at nowhere  
  
James:Yes I am..Buy I am rrreeaaaallllyyy Busy These Days..There's lot of Morons out there who need there crappola   
fics that need to be Silenced....I'll Gte back on it....*~Dragon Goddess~*  
  
Sakura:  
Ok but where's the rest?  
  
James:*Points to his head*  
  
Dragon Goddess:  
Tseng,Buddy.You gotta do a spell check.In the first sentence alone I found at  
least 3 Mistakes...come on buddt learn to spell  
  
James:Ok..first I KNOW how to spell..its just there's no spellchchecker on this thing..¬_¬  
  
The Worlds "Strongest"  
  
James:A Futurama fic..One of Nurdbot's First apperences..still have not finneshed it yet...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Meowch:  
Cool!you should of have some of the dbz guys show up,then they could be beaten by fry!Then he could of been the strongest!  
  
James:Thanks.But Goku and Vegeta are long dead..it is the year 3000....  
  
preetyknewit:  
that sucked.  
  
James:You think you're Jay Leeno Miss/Mr?...Well LET SEE YOU WRITE SOME FICS BEFORE PISSING DECENT PEOPLE OFF  
WITH YOU'RE LESS THAN A SENTENCE REVIEWS!!..Phew...  
  
Officer_1BDI:  
It was...okay.You may have heard before,but you need to CLARIFY,CLARIFY,CLAIRIFY!Characters like Goku and term's like Aura  
are okay to use,but you need to explain who/what they are.Not everyone in your Audience is a big fan of Anime,nd useing terms they don't understand  
(Or names that don't ring a bell)And them failing to explain them will cause you're reader to become lost.This plotline was a little Puzzling,  
but its decent,even a little enjoyable.If you clairify next time (or at least define some terms at the beginning of the story)and work on the grammer  
a bit,stories like this would be much more Enjoyable  
  
James:Gee that was a long Review...In the words of Homer Simpson 'People will like what I tell them to like'Because I WILL Rule the   
World MWHAHAHAHAHhahhahahahahahaha....Thanks Officer..Pssst Nagi just passed you..  
  
The Walkers Crisps Saga  
  
James:A DBZ Fic..Its amazeing what you can make if you try not to think about food....  
  
Ultimate sorceress of unmatched evil powers,but you kan call me Usoep:  
oh my god you guys ish funny,this ish the work of an Genius or two Genuises or whutever   
  
write more!  
  
James:Thanks for Comments..I hope you where writeing like that just to act Kawaii..its 3 Genuises..I write Tseng does the Yucks Tseio-ohki  
Makes the fic into the movie and blackmails the Anime Chars in it....Sorry But I finnished this fic ages ago...  
  
lil'Chi Chi:  
ohhhh How funkadelic and radicius dude...Seriously though,that hilarious.CHOW^O!  
  
James:*giggles like a Schoolboy*I have a Fan Girl...IN YOU'RE FACE PHUCKNUT!!!!!!!  
  
M:  
OK.Funny.kinda.weird.vErY WeIrD InDeEd.  
  
James:Thank.you.M.Cool..MST.'s. ThAnKs FoR tHe ReViEw...  
  
Goddess of Fire:  
There are grammer error's and splelling (Sun Goku is Son Goku) mistakes ,but other than that I thought it was funny ^^ do another  
one like this !but use spell check okay? ~*~pyro-freak~*~  
  
James:Thanks but I have no spellcheck and I have finnished with that story...  
  
ssjprincess:  
You have some spelling and grammer error's ,but its a funny story  
  
James:Thanks ^^..Here's you're cash...  
  
chichiX:  
I have to admit that was preety funny.Only ,just work on spelling and punctuation.Other than that,Great story  
Goku-"Shut up How dare you compliment someone who is mocking me?! Me-"Is your personality still  
switched with Vegeta's? Vegeta-"Hiya *anime smile and wave* Me-That Answers my question.yick.."  
  
James:..Thanks for you're review..and I have sent fruit cake to the Sons and Briefs so I won't have my guts spread  
out on my own Pavement...  
  
Demun Seki:  
It was funny.Please continue.  
  
James:Done and Done.  
  
Videl Satan Son:  
Okay...you've got some serious mistakes here.Other than that it was funny but sort of hard to  
understand.  
  
James:What's hard to understand?..Goku goes insane over a bag of Walkers Crisps..NEXT!  
  
ElectricGold:  
How you actually managed to shift you're mind off crips when writeing this is beyond me  
  
James:This is how I did it:1.I locked the draw Containing the crisps.2.I typed up a Story.  
  
bee:  
*is little voice in head*give in give in!!!! lol funny  
  
James:The Crisps are all gone now.My sisters got them.True story.  
  
Tenchi Oni  
  
James:My First Tenchi fic.It sucked.I spelt Universe wrong.I better fix that....  
  
dragon2249:  
it's an okay story.please get a plot  
  
James:The Plot's were all sold out.Meh...  
  
MoonKushinada:  
There is a thing called spell check.You should get a pre reader to read your fics before you post  
them okay anyway it was ok though it was kind of hard to read!How old are you.  
  
Am I the only one on the Plannet who think that spellcher is one word..And if it's 2 put a   
hyphen Between it.And as for my age I am 17.And where's that Question mark???  
  
Nirvina fan:  
ZZZZzzzz.......*lame*AAAAHHHHHH What a terribel fic...i mean dream. (he he he)try beeter next time  
in a looooonnngggggg time *kiding,kiding*  
  
James:You bloody well better.But just in case I would like to point out that you spelt  
'Terrible' and 'better'Wrong.Now if you found this funny please Hammer a Nail into you're  
head and call yourself a Teletubby.  
  
fuzzybunny:  
*Due to the fact of my Lazyness I cannot type a review this long..But you get the reply*  
  
James:Why thank you.I made this back when I was 15.I sadly was a Aeka basher back then (Bad Me BAD ME)  
But I have learn't my ways.  
  
Sweet One:  
It is hard to understand or difficult to read because of missspell and not clear plot.  
  
James:My that was a bitter sweet review...and here's a bitter sweet reply  
Read the other Chapters you moron...  
  
Firestarter:  
one thing spell check...  
  
James:2 words...Insane asylm  
  
Stano  
  
James:Ah yes my 3rd song Parady..Nurdbot loves rapping....  
  
Agami Starwind:  
Ok...nice  
  
James:Ok..Leave a better review....  
  
Nurdbot's walk around:  
  
James:The result between to much 'I love 1980 shows and a Bag of Sugar covered cola Bottles...  
  
Ministry Agent:  
Dennis Pennis is a god amongst the interviewing community and this does him proud,in a very stupid  
sort of way  
  
James:Ah yes..Ministry Agent..the Creme-da la-Creme of Reviewers..Lets put it this way....  
Jerrod the lone Outlaw was a God of MSTing..you're reply's make him pround..In a very stupid sort of way...  
  
Nuku-Nuku Guys and Girl:  
James: I  
dmit it.I have a Cat-Girl Fetish.And a School Girl Fetish..but who doesn't in the days  
of Anime?  
  
Nadeshiko:  
lol so sweet!cute!really cute! and...and...cute?  
  
James:Its what a Guy dreams..A cute Anime Girl just apears on his bed..Meh...  
  
Meet Tseng and co:  
  
James:Oh god!..My First Fic ever..I can't look at it anymore...  
  
Watcher Prime:  
This one sucks more than ever before!!!  
  
James:Oh look a review from one of Dav's Gay Buddy's...Well lets give him a Review that  
would make Ministry Agent proud:Okay Mister Prime..Anyone notice you're name sounds like  
a Dog food?..Come get Watcher Prime makes you're dogs even Dumber than before....really  
pal..You speak like that to the Mafia and you WILL become Dog food.You're review consist's  
of 6 words..'Sucks'Is not in a word.And where;'s that comma Monkey Rapist?..On you where  
to busy Jackin off to the Images Of the death Camp's of Dav you sick Moron.Get I life.  
Don't EVER Polute my fic's with you're dumbassed review Neo-Nazi....  
  
Jerrod the Lone Outlaw:  
Umm,Okay Tseng.Number one,double space.Two,You still need on your spelling,but it was still good  
  
James:Don't sugarcoat it..It sucked...  
  
LBiB and Washu in:GOD THEY WON'T STOP!!!!  
  
James:This fic is about the Lemon Buster's in black...And Washu-chan....  
Washu-chan:Good James...Have a Cookie...  
James:Yay ^^  
  
M:  
Wait a Minute here,you need to learn something called a paragraph.Skip line's cometimes  
because it get really congested.Otherwise,I didn't get it  
  
James:Well M it's simple..Just the LBiB trying to get Lemon FanFiv Authors though Rehab..  
  
Cataryzna:  
Tseng-channerz...that was just odd even for you Oo;....but it was funny ^.^; I want you  
to write a ficcy with me in it old nephew ol' pal...uh alright so anyways I LOVE YA ^^;  
I am such a spaz I really dont know what wrong with me...maybee to much time in the chat  
or something...-_-  
  
James:She's my Chat Aunty..You're not a Spaz...Usagi's a spaz....  
  
Jerrod the lone Outlaw:  
[Jerrod: Okay,if we can just find you a computer that DOESN'T use that goddammed wordpad  
piece of s**t you'll be in buisness as one of the best fic authors on the web :-)]Jim:AH-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
I killed Phucknut AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!]Jerrod:Yeah,I'd say Jim liked you're fic.Oh,and  
thank you for not killing Peter Suzuki.His MST's rule.  
  
James:Yepp..Peter MST's are every Tenchi Fans Fav..I really Wanted to Kill Retardo Blight  
and Phucknut..Oh and Ray Moore I HATE THEM!!!  
  
*The Next 3 reviews I shall not type out*  
  
H.M.S Reducer MST of "The Newcomers"  
  
James:One of my best Fics..This if the First time I have MSTed as myself..  
  
M:  
Hello...thought i'd just have the courtousy to read to read you're fic.I liked it...it's just   
you don't need to critisize the paper every sentence  
  
James:Thanks M...But you have read that Crap to...Its not a good fic..I mean what kind of moron  
would spell Tough 'Tuff'...  
  
Joe JS Smitty Smith:  
(JS turn on a camera and sits down infront on it)  
JS:'lo (Sips some Tea).Very Good.Very Very good.You're definently a good writer,although not as   
good as me.  
(A can hits him upside the head)  
Ranma:(From Offscreen)HE'S TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!  
JS:(Lifts his arm up and fires a ki blast at him,Ranma screams in pain)So Ranma has a point...  
but thats beside the point! I'm just here to thank you for giveing me new hope for Asuka and me !  
Thanks to you,I have taken steps no man has ever dared ,and she is mine now...  
(The Camera mysteriously moves to a shot of Asuka strapped to the wall ,gagged and pissed as ever)  
(offscreen)Jim!Get out of here (onscreen)Buh-Bye.  
(End Transmission)  
  
James:Thanks JS Just don't tell Asuka where I live or tell her how to do the rite of ankh-esque..  
time for a shamless plug *Grabs a Black book*This book is called 'Heil Fanboys'Its a Fanboy's guide  
to get there dream girl in 20 easy steps...*sighs* TV Aeka *Drifts off abit a Bricks misses him*  
Nurdbot:You still have reviews to do  
James:*Puts book down*Sorry...  
  
Ministry Agent:  
Whoa,gee,amazing.I got a mention,It's about time someone did that without putting "He sucks"  
on the end of it.Plus,Not only that,but we get actually get a funny MST.Of course,This is from  
me , a bloke that gets death Threats from his own MST's (heh,heh,heh).I'd just like to say  
that this is probably the best Ctarl Ctarl Tseng fic out there,apart from the fact it's still  
suffering from a severe case of the Germans (i.e all nouns put in Capitals).But just to the Author,  
this bit:What the hell did that review on my MST say? I ran it through a spellchecker TWICE!  
I still got nothing.So if you'd like to tell me what you're talking about and why you've gone from  
"This Rocks" to "Unintelligable mutterings,"That'd be Nice  
  
James:Wow a Good Review by Ministry Agent..Sorry about the Review I will send you and other   
People that Gave me good Reviews a Muffen Basket *James Takes Abite out of a Muffin and then  
Retches*WHO MADE THIS!!!  
Tseio-ohki:I think it was Nurdbot..  
James:*Sighs and Whips out his Checkbook*20 pounds Instead..  
  
*I shall not waste my time writeing out this review because we all Know the Answer now*  
  
Joe JS Smitty Smith:  
Pretty cool MST,but that's not why I'm here.Eh-hem...it has come to my Attention that you  
have posted a reply to one of my MST's saying that that I have insulted carpet munchers.That  
I have insulted carpet Munchers.I have done no such thing,for I myself am a proud member  
of the "Carpets for all" Country.Now,for more scientifical terms.(brings out an easel with a lot  
of posters on it,the first one with some incoherable pie graphs and charts)Acording to these Graphs  
right here (points to chart)its has been recorded that although more men do find a particular  
tasting for "shag",The term,Carpet Munchers is more Commonly reffered to women (Pulls poster  
out to show another one of a women doing the nasty with another ,pull's poster away to more   
graph's)Now for more in depth terms,we will turn you'te attension to all Hentai Movies and...  
YOU  
AAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
(starts chasing him around the room) I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVEING ME IN THERE WITH THOSE  
DYKES!  
I SWEAR RYOKO ,THE DOOR WAS OPEN!  
STOP SQUIRMING,IT ONLY HURT'S FOR THE FIRST DAYS OR SO!  
(Sounds of pain can be heard off Camera,Jim apears in front of the screen,shakes his head ruefully  
then turn's it off)  
  
James:*Blinks*Errr...About that.I and Nurdbot was a little Mad about the British Sterotypeing..  
Man of Military:DIEEE  
James:Scuse me  
*James Grabs his Scythe and Slashes something O/S Blood spurts out and hits his robe*  
CRAP!..I just got this back from the Dry Cleaners...  
  
H.M.S Reducer S2 :MST of "Ayeka is Stupid"  
  
James:As you know I HATE Aeka bashers...When I read this is was Desgusted..MSTed it so bad  
Ha-Ha! Take That Retardo Blight!!!  
  
A very confused angelette Jamie...:  
Ok,someone had better lay of the Sugar...that was funny,just a little Confuseing.Too  
many ppl talking at the same time...  
  
James:What sugar? *Hides his Galaxy Bars*  
  
lil squirt:  
Yay!I finnaly see That I'm not the only Ayeka fan in the world.I'm glad someone finnaly stood up  
for her for a change.Great MSTing guys I can't wait to read more!Keep Msting!  
  
James:There's load of Aeka/Ayeka fan's out there...Jim,Me and alot more.Jim's a OVA Ayeka fan  
while I am an TV Aeka fan (Thats the Only way to tell them apart)I have a short temper like  
Aeka so let it be decreed.The Next Persan mocks Aeka in a MST I shall phase there blast them  
with my Black Lighting attack and leave..Okay ^^  
  
Jerrod the Lone Outlaw:  
[Jerrod:Okay,I thought the MST was Pretty Damn funny .You're definitley improving.]{Jim:I WANT THE  
NAME OF THE SICK F*CK OF AN AUTHOR SO I CAN BASH HIS F**CIN' BRAINS IN __  
  
James:Okay,Okay..But I think that Retardo Blight (Rainbow Bright) Might be a female...  
  
H.M.S Reducer S2:"MST of Tenchi the thug"  
  
James:Yes,I was sicked when I read this for the first time so I MSTed it..  
  
Ice:  
That was ok.It wasn't funny and you shouldn't hve interrupted every 2 words..but it was okay...try  
harder next time...:)  
  
James:....WHAT THE F*CK DOES THAT MEAN!!!...sorry I lost my Temper but I HATE it when People  
don't know what MST3K is ..I NEVER DID WRITE THIS CRAP I MADE FUN OF IT...!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paralax:  
Why did you write this travesty??!! *is throwing up*  
  
James:I did not.Next.  
  
H.M.S Reducer S2:MST of Washu's name is spelled...:  
  
James:I Hate Ray Moore.I HATE THE MORON DIE DIE DIE DIE MOORE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joe JS Smitty Smith:HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Barbara Streisand naked..(snicker) (snicker) (snicker)  
  
James:A evil image that can warp the Purest mind IE Phucknut,Moore,Zero Cool.....  
  
Jerrod the Lone Outlaw:  
Well,You've got potentia.Now,if we could just get you a computer with a spellcheck...  
  
James:*Pats his new WIN 98 proudly*  
  
H.M.S Kamikaze S1:MST of Futurama F*cked up...:  
  
James:Ah yes..I dropped the Kamikaze Seris and Put Nurdbot into the Reducer Seris instead...  
  
fuck you kid:  
I couldn't even follow this.I tried to read it,but fuck kid,write like a fuckin human being.What  
are you,like 8 years old? FUCK YOU KID,GET A FUCKIN LIFE KID.  
  
THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAT "WRITING" SHIT.NOT JUST SHIT BULLSHIT  
  
James:*Points and Laughs*Look..It's the rare Creature called 'Mr Idiot'THIS Is what Happens  
to people who smoke and Drink and Watch Wrestleing all there lives.And Who think swearing  
is there Answer to everything.I shall reply back in a Mature way.Shoot yourself You lifeless  
Twit..in the words of Jerrod;s MST3K Themesong 'You don't like it f*ck a *Insert Animal of  
choice*...This Moron has no life as you can see.  
  
M:  
M:Um...  
Kelly:er..  
E:It sucked  
  
James:I know 3 MSTer's that are not getting 20 pounds...  
  
KENNEDY:  
Absolute shit  
  
James:I don't give a damn what you think KENNEDY...  
  
Kryten:  
What the hell was that?  
  
James:A FanFic..duh.  
  
Galactic Wars episode 1:an new hope and stuff...  
  
James:Must...finnish...fic...  
  
Rach:  
Grammer.Spelling.Do it do it do it!  
  
James:Machine Gun,Bad Reviewers..Shoot it shoot it shoot it!!!!!!!!  
  
Officer_1BDI  
Well,this story is quite an improvement from you're earlier work.I understand the majority  
of it,but Kryten has a point.Proper grammer,spelling and SPACING Would improve this story  
in so many difrent area's (For Example,Mashing Chapter 2 into a single Paragraph is hard on the  
eyes.)That aside,this is a good story line.Nice to see a star wars spinoff using Futurama   
(At least I hope its Star Wars.)  
  
James:Its is.Now please shut up.  
  
Kryten:  
Grammer.Spelling.Punctuation.Capitalization.Learn them.Use them.Love them  
  
James:Shotgun.You're head.Pull the Trigger.Hide body.Blame it on Dav.  
  
CTARL-CTARLZ:  
  
James:My First song Parady.  
  
Ministry Agent:  
The Point of that... WAS?  
  
James:The point of leaveing a review...WAS?  
  
~Crow~:  
Crow:omg was that a fic or a long piece of crap?  
jake:its all the same to me! you know its seems as this is the only thing he could muster up..after  
that horrible review,this is what he has to show for it? Crow i know u crap out a better sentence  
than this garbage old fic   
Crow:u know i thik ur right   
Jake:just let him even try to survive one day alent...  
Crow:Yeah..hehehe  
Jake:if this is not the worst P.O.S. ive seen in all my life time....i dont know what is...  
Crow:how about his memory...he read my fic about u killing Sakuya and said to leave sakuya alone....  
Jake is he dumb on purpose or was he acciidently drop in his head...  
Crow::Well a lil o both ...he repeated kindergarten three times and when he was born the doctors  
where frightend by the sight of his face when he came out.  
Jake:hehehehe  
Crow:D.F.W.M laterz ~}  
  
James:My,My,My...this Moron Burnt his only Braincell writeing that..Lets clear the facts up  
You Moron.Chat speak goes IN Chatrooms..This is FanFiction.net moron.I was born Prematurely  
and I am abit Dyslexic YOU FUCKIN NEO NAZI ...I bet you make fun of alot of decent people.  
But who's to say who's the Moron when This persan can't spell and Write worth a shit.  
I got a Email crow  
you're cousan saying 'Sorry about him..He used my name for his Crappy Fics'  
I'm suprised the Poor Bloke/Gal hasn't disowned an Moron like you.And I stood up for Sakuya because  
she has noone to defend her and you Sakuya bashers are Genderless Morons with no lives.  
*Pulls a Biro and Notepad out of a subspace Portal)Now lets write a fic...  
  
One day two Retards by the name of ~Crow~ and Jake walked down a Street after a day of Bullying  
Jewish people and Dyslexic People like myself where suddenly ass Raped by 3 wolves.The Police  
came to help them but then Noticed the Neo-Nazi Uniforms they where wearing.So they ran  
over the Morons repetedly and drove off.Kids in the street spat on them as they passed.  
~Crow and Jake got enough strength to stand up and walk home.On the way they Tried to Flirt  
with a Girl but she kicked them in the Crotch and sued them for 'Attempted Rape'..The Neo-Nazi  
Morons got the Fireing Squad.  
  
*Gives ~Crow~ the one fingered Salute*  
  
You don't need to know:  
Go Oni!!!Yeah Crow you need to realize that is kick ass! And i don't think you could do any better!  
god what losers...All you can do is criticize ppl.Get a life! or buy a cheap one.I Don't see  
why you have enough time to point out and Criticize everything!God...I feel sorry for you...  
  
James:That was a freind ~Crow~..and she shot you down.You will get rejected by alot of Girls   
in the Future mate so get used to it.  
  
Ministry Agent:  
I've got to apologise for being so obnoxious in my last review.It was just the fact that this hasn't  
even changed the lyric's.Keep up with the spelling though,you're getting a hell a lot better.  
Be Vigilent.  
  
James:Thanks MI..here have a Free Kiyone...  
  
M:  
ok.Why did you just copy of the gorillaz video?CHEAP RIPOFF   
  
James:*Points to the Pen and Paper*M...don't make me give you the same treetment I gave ~Crow~  
  
The Ankh-Morpork Special SWAT Team:  
  
James:A Discworld Fic..One of my Fav..  
  
ChaoticCat:  
What teh hell is with the sentences and teh poor spelling  
  
James:What THE Hell is with THE Spelling in THE Reviews?  
  
Racer:  
I like the idea of an Ankh-Morpork SWAT team.I think this fic might benefit from getting someone  
to proof read it though.My fics probably would too come to think of it.Ah,well  
  
James:Yes.okay.cool.  
  
Mistress Arion:  
Like Racer I love the Idea of an Ankh-Morpork SWAT team.I think you have a good story Idea here,  
And I would like to see more.A small note though-it would be much easier to read story if the spelling  
was better and there were not so many oddly brocked sentences and irregular capitalizations.Please keep  
writeing,I think you have real Potential  
  
James:Really?...Cool me Talented...  
  
Stars in the Skies:  
HEEEEELLLLOOOO!Learnd to spell! And I think you should have at least grammatical skill before  
writing anything like this! 'predajeted Trol'? EXCUSE ME 'Prejudiced troll' is what you're after  
I think....You don't know the names of the Charicters ,you don't know the way they act!Go write  
a fic on something less dazzling,Less significant,Less deep.  
  
James:And this is coming from a Moron who has a 'd' in learn...Try getting up at 5 A.M  
And write a fic on a Wordpad.*Grabs the Biro and Notepad*  
  
One day a Moron called Stars of the skies insulted a VERY Psychotic Author who grabbed his  
Scyhte and walked to his/her house knocked on his/her door and decapatated him/her.He them  
cut him/her up and sold his/her Carcuss to Hannibal Lecter who was on the run and needed a  
place to stay.James Death pointed towards Jake and ~Crows~'s house and Handed the Bag  
full of Stars of the Skie's to Lecter and Phased out.  
  
Steelblade:  
You know,this story has potential but the bad grammer detracts from the humour of the situation.  
  
James:Meh...  
  
Anime-Noir  
  
James:Another Parady  
  
Ministry Agent:  
Suprisingly enough,this is actually quite good.Keep it up  
  
James:Will do..Wellm its the end of my Reviews..and Yes the Reviews of this will be answered back  
*Picks up his scythe*Later all  
  
OCCT,Tseio-ohki and James 


End file.
